


Light of Our Love: Season One

by Light of Our Love (Hobbit4Lyfe)



Series: Light of Our Love [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996), Nancy Drew (Video Games), Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Supernatural, Withnail & I (1986)
Genre: Amnesiac Dean, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inspired By Tumblr, Inter-Fandom Ships, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Drug Use, Soap Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Light%20of%20Our%20Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The transcript of a multifandom soap opera RP on Tumblr inspired by the soap opera Light of Our Love, from the Nancy Drew game Stay Tuned for Danger. Cowritten with my friend Austin. The first year of the RP (December 2015-December 2016).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Welcome to the sleepy coastal town of Jackson's Wharf. Nothing ever happens here in this part of Maryland's Eastern Shore.  
But then everything changes once new residents start moving in.  
Murders, love triangles, time-traveling aliens, the fight between Heaven and Hell...  
This is... Light of Our Love.


	2. A New Start

Mattie Jensen  
Being the leading lady on the soap opera Light of Our Love after the whole thing with the threats on Rick Arlen’s life was rough. I mean, it made the show more popular, and the episode where our characters got married was the show’s most popular.  
But then in the summer of 2009, the show was cancelled due to falling ratings.  
I don’t mind, though.  
Since then, I’ve been going back to my roots, bouncing from one community theater to another.  
I’ve recently settled down on the Eastern Shore of Maryland. Who knew that Jackson’s Wharf, the town from the soap opera, was real? Anyway, I like it here. Things are peaceful.  
Tonight was the last night of the Jackson’s Wharf Repertory Theatre’s production of an adaptation of Cynthia Voigt’s Homecoming, where I played Aunt Cilla.

Peter Marwood  
I played Stewart in Homecoming. It wasn’t as heavy of a role as I’d gotten the last time I’d seen my old friend Withnail, or ones I’d gotten since then, but it was still nice.  
I’d moved here just after Mattie did, and have been living in the flat next door to her. We both came here for roles with the rep at the Royal Palladium, thinking it’d be a one-time show for us, but we ended up staying.  
Anyway, I hadn’t though of Withnail that often since I’d left him in that park.  
Not until tonight.  
I’d walked Mattie home from the wrap party for the show, and then Withnail was there on my doorstep.

Vyvian Withnail  
Things haven’t been going so well for me.  
I thought moving to a new town to start over would help.  
I ended up accidentally discovering that Marwood was living here, so I waited for him to come home to ask for help.

Peter Marwood  
With was high. After knowing him so long, I could tell that much.  
I sighed and said, “One night. Just for tonight. That’s it. I’m sorry. If you want to stay in town, you’re going to have to get your own job and your own place. You can’t freeload off of me like you used to. You need to get a life, like I have.”  
Inside my flat, With asked, “Who was the girl?”  
“Mattie Jensen, my neighbour,” I told him. “She was my costar in a few plays in town.” I knew it would crush With if told him Mattie and I had been dating for the past month.


	3. Lost

Dean Winchester  
I was wandering down a street, trying to figure out where I was, and how I’d gotten there.  
Hell, I don’t even remember who I am.  
And then I almost got hit by a big, black car.

Castiel  
OK, yes, normally Dean hates for anyone to drive Baby except for him, but this was an emergency, especially for an angel to be driving a car and not just popping into existence.  
He, Sam, Bobby, and I had just finished a hunt, and then he just... wandered off.  
That was a week ago. Sam managed to use his computer to track Dean down on the Eastern Shore of Maryland. We barely got into Jackson’s Wharf and rented rooms at the Ryokan Hiei before Dean made it into town.  
Today, I was out looking for Dean when he blundered into the road in front of me.  
I stopped Baby short and got out.  
"Dean! Bobby, Sam, and I have been worried about you."  
He was confused. "Sorry... Who are you?"  
"I’m the angel Castiel?"  
It still wasn’t registering. Something was wrong.  
"Just…" I continued. "Come back to the ryokan, and we can get things straightened out."


	4. New Shores

Magnus Kiljansson  
Elísabet and I have been considering settling down. We’ll still keep the Heerlijkheid, so we were looking for a coastal town.  
We decided on Jackson’s Wharf, Maryland.  
I was sorta expecting the ship to be damaged while passing under the Bay Bridge, but apparently the town isn’t quite that far up the Chesapeake.  
Anyway, here’s hoping that Dagny doesn’t find out where I am now, and that Elísabet and I took the ship with us in our semi-retirement.


	5. Books!

Ned Nickerson  
I had entered the library, and there were many kinds of books in there.  
It had many of my favorites, such as Moby Dick, A Game of Thrones, and there were many comic books.  
I picked up one and began to read it.


	6. A New Town

The Eighth Doctor  
The TARDIS was acting up, and I ended up on a pier in a coastal town in Maryland.  
I got out and noticed that the TARDIS was dangerously close to falling into the water. I’ll fix it later.  
But anyway, I wandered into town and grabbed a newspaper. Apparently, the town is called Jackson’s Wharf... And today is New Year’s Eve.


	7. I'm still worried about Dean.

Sam Winchester  
Bobby, Cas, and I haven’t gone on any hunts the past few weeks because we’ve been trying to figure out what the deal is with Dean’s amnesia.  
It seemed kinda cliche at first, him not remembering little things like what sort of foods he liked.  
But then I keep getting weirded out by the fact that every time we go to Maxine’s Diner, he gets a salad instead of a burger.


	8. "Quick! Catch zhat cat! Eet stole my wallet!"

Pavel Chekhov  
I was going into zhe Hot Kettle Cafe for lunch when zhe cat took my wallet after I dropped it.

Ned Nickerson  
I was eating a muffin from the delicious Hot Kettle when I heard a scuffle outside.  
Turns out it was just a cat, but still, this guy was going to be without money, so I chased after this cat.

Pavel Chekhov  
Luckily, we quickly caught zhe cat.  
"Thanks," I told zhe other boy.

Ned Nickerson  
"I’m Ned," I started. "And since we found your wallet, I recommend either the clam chowder or the muffins, and the Hot Kettle has GREAT service, too!"

Pavel Chekhov  
"I think I will," I said. "I’ve only just moved here. I’m Ensign Pavel Chekhov of zhe USS Enterprise."

Ned Nickerson  
"Nice to meet you!"  
The two of us went inside and sat in a booth, Chekov ordered a muffin, as I insisted the first one would be on me.  
"What made you decided to come to such a small place like this?"

Pavel Chekhov  
"Vell, I’m on leave from Starfleet, and eet just sorta... happened."

Ned Nickerson  
"Well, you definitely picked a good place to land in."  
Our food arrived.  
"And that muffin will prove it."

Pavel Checkhov  
Eet was all delicious.  
This was going to be fun.


	9. Oh, the Irony

Elísabet Grimursdóttir  
Magnus and I laughed whenever we heard people in town complaining about the blizzard this past winter. We’re used to snow back home in Iceland.  
But now the tables have turned on us. We’re in the middle of a small heat wave, here in Jackson’s Wharf, and the two of us feel like we’re melting.  
And so is Tumi.


	10. Hey, Remember That Time...

Peter Marwood  
I haven’t seen Withnail in months, not since that one night back in December.  
I half-expected to see him around town since then, but I’m staring to think that he left town. Or worse, that his relapse back then was bad enough to kill him.  
I hope it’s the former and not the latter.

Vyvian Withnail  
I tried finding work here and there, and ended up leaving Jackson’s Wharf for several months. I haven’t been able to find much.  
I’ve only just gotten back into town.  
I’m not going back to Marwood’s yet. I found a new place to stay for a while. It’s not the best of places, but it’ll work. For me.

Sherlock Holmes  
John doesn’t know that I’m in a drug den in a small town in Maryland. He knows I went off on a case while he and Mary were settling in with the baby, but I haven’t told him the details.  
It looks like there’s someone new here, some washed-up actor called Withnail. He could be useful.


	11. There's a New Sheriff in Town...

Chief McGinnis  
And by Sheriff, I mean Police Chief.  
I still dunno why I left River Heights for Jackson’s Wharf. I traded one small town for another.


	12. "Let Me Help You!"

Molly Hooper  
I just moved to Jackson’s Wharf earlier in the week. I’ve been staying in the Golden Gardenia Hotel until I can find a place of my own.  
My instincts from living in London for so long were telling me I shouldn’t go out exploring the town on my own at night, but it’s a small town. People should be friendly here.  
I was walking down the main street when I saw what looked like a bunch of boxes with legs coming towards me. But that’s ridiculous. Someone was obviously carrying them.  
And they weren’t doing such a good job of it. Boxes were spilling all over the pavement (or do they call it a sidewalk here in America?). I went over to offer help.

Ned Nickerson  
"Hey -- whoa!" I shouted at the person who I couldn’t see but could distinctly hear. "Watch yourself -- these boxes from Emerson are weighing me down."  
"Please, let me help you," said a woman.  
I stopped and put the boxes down. "Gee -- thanks!" I said. This woman reminded me of Nancy for some reason.

Molly Hooper  
I picked up some of the boxes.  
"Where are you going with all this?" I asked. "I’m Molly Hooper, by the way. I’m new around here."

Ned Nickerson  
"Well, I’m in the process of going through some boxes in my storage unit for college. But, if you’d like, my car is at the Hot Kettle Cafe... Maybe we could grab some coffee, and I could get you used to this town."  
We were now walking side by side carrying boxes.  
"I’m Ned by the way… Ned Nickerson."

Molly Hooper  
We dropped the boxes by the storage unit and headed to the cafe. I didn’t realize it would still be open at almost 11 at night.  
"So, you’re going back to school? I didn’t realize universities started their terms so early in the summer here."

Ned Nickerson  
"Nah, not till August. I’m just... prepping, ya know? I’m going through to see what I might want for my dorm room at Emerson."  
The waiter greeted us.  
"Uh, I’d like a latte."

Molly Hooper  
"I think I’ll try one, too? I’m not sure what’s good here..."

Ned Nickerson  
"Well, while we’re waiting -- what brings you to the Wharf? Where are you from?"

Molly Hooper  
“I just moved here from London. I don’t know why I came all the way to America to go to a small town, though. England’s got plenty of those. I’d say it was our government going crazy because of the Brexit, but your elections are going mad, too, aren’t they? Sorry. Am I rambling?”

Ned Nickerson  
"Nah. I don’t mind."  
The waiter brought back our lattes.  
"So, since you’ve never had one... Maybe I should put the old trademark Nickerson charm in to it -- aka: cream."

Molly Hooper  
It was really good.  
But it was also getting late, and the cafe was about to close at 11.30.

Ned Nickerson  
We were kinda ushered out. But we understood the memo.  
I took Molly outside and handed her a map, a muffin, and a piece of paper, with my phone number.  
"This town can be easy to get lost in. Call me if you have a problem," I said, as the beep of my car unlocking broke the silence.

Molly Hooper  
"Thanks," I told Ned. He was a nice kid.


	13. Damn, I need sleep.

Peter Marwood  
I’m in my bedroom, watching crime shows while trying to get to sleep.  
During the last set of advertisements, there was one for Doctor Scholl’s shoe inserts. The announcer was talking about how the inserts help with foot pain from "being on your feet all day."  
But I thought it said, "peeing on your feet all day."


	14. This Seems Familiar...

The Tenth Doctor  
The TARDIS got knocked off course again. Rose and I got out of the blue box, and started looking around.  
I'm getting the strangest feeling that I’ve been here before.  
I mean, sure, I’ve showed Rose places I like, but this is different.

Rose Tyler  
"Doctor?" I asked. "If we just got out of the TARDIS, why’s it over there?"  
"Oh...” he responded. “That’s probably not good."


	15. A New Hobby?

Molly Hooper  
This past weekend, I went back to the Hot Kettle Cafe. I ran into Mattie Jensen there. I’d loved her on Light of Our Love, whenever I could watch American telly back home.  
She ended up convincing me to go to audition for this play she’s directing for the local community theater, based on Neil Gaiman’s Neverwhere.  
I never expected to play one of the leads, Lady Door.

Lt. Nyota Uhura  
I’d needed a break, so while on leave from Starfleet, I went to Jackson’s Wharf.  
I’d heard Molly and Mattie talking about the local theater, I decided to audition. I’m playing Hunter.


	16. This'll be interesting.

Mickey Smith  
I just got a phone call from Rose. She asked me how quickly I can get a flight to Maryland.  
Apparently she and the Doctor are in some small town on the Eastern Shore.  
I’m getting the first flight I can out out of Heathrow to Baltimore, and then renting a car to go down there.


	17. I'm not sure if this is such a good idea.

Castiel  
Somehow the local theater group found out that I’m an angel, and the director of their current play asked me to play one of my brothers, who goes by Islington.  
I’m not sure how to do this “acting” thing, but I guess I’ll try.  
Although I’d really not play the brother I lost after he failed at protecting Atlantis... I’d rather not talk about being there.  
And it’d just confuse Dean more. He still has amnesia.


	18. Smooth move, Alec.

Alec Fell  
I moved to Jackson’s Wharf to hide from Revenant after the Second Colony Project failed. The small town on Maryland’s Eastern Shore seemed nice.  
But then I decided to audition for the local theater. And I got the lead role in their latest show.  
Brilliant.


	19. Three More Characters to Find

Mattie Jensen  
I’ve got our cast for Richard, Door, Islington, and Hunter for the rep’s production of Neverwhere. But I’m still trying to figure out who I want to play the Marquis de Carabas and Croup and Vandemar.  
Auditions were a week ago, and I couldn't find anyone quite right.


	20. New Home, New Shop

Alexei Markovic  
I’m still not sure why I left River Heights for Jackson’s Wharf (to open another antiques shop).  
I mean, after my family left the former Soviet Union when I was young, River Heights was pretty much the only home I remember.  
Oh, wait. Just kidding. I left because Toni Scallari was getting bitchier than normal. She was more out to get me and the Old Town Hall more than normal. Sure, I’d usually think I was the type to stand my ground on this sort of thing, but she’d been getting beyond ridiculous.


	21. OK, what?

Mickey Smith  
I just got into town, and I’ve been recruited to be in the local play as the Marquis de Carabas.  
I haven’t even had a chance to see the Doctor and Rose yet.


	22. What are we doing?

Alexei Markovic  
Magnus Kiljansson came into the shop this morning. While I was helping him at the register, Mattie Jensen came in, too. Somehow she convinced us to be in her play with the local repertory theater.  
The two of us have never acted before (unless you count whatever little things I did while "undercover" as a detective as a kid), so this should be interesting.


	23. I... OK, what?

Mel Corbalis  
I’ve been taking some time off between graduating from Waverly Academy and going to music school. I landed in Jackson’s Wharf.  
I’d heard of this place from my old Icelandic bandmate Elísabet, who just moved here with her boyfriend a few months ago.  
Somehow I got roped up into playing the sort-of bit role of Lamia the Velvet in the local theater’s production of Neverwhere. They got a good portion of the way through rehearsals before they realized they needed someone to play her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note 12/31/2016: Keep your eyes out for Season 2 to begin sometime in 2017 (we hope)! We don't have a date set yet, since we keep going in and out of hiatus.


End file.
